Paws Are Better Than Pills
by BugBite15
Summary: Nolan suggests that House get a pet to combat his lonelines. Eventual HUDDY,T to be safe, somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, I fell off the face of the earth for a while there. I'm a little stuck with Babysitting Blues (but I'll try to get back to it), and this idea won't leave me alone, so I'm going to appease my psychosis and start another fic.

Shame on me…

Anyway, this will eventually be Huddy, but starts Luddy (EEWWW!!!!!). I would also like to mention that I am very disappointed in the writers for having Wilson kick House out when it's obviously the last thing he needs, for having House be all alcoholic-y (very upsetting), and for using fanfics as guides for episodes (at least use the Huddy ones, guys!). And if this season doesn't end Huddy (which it probably won't), I am going to be very upset.

Ahem. Sorry about the rant. Anyway, I did do research, but feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes. And please review! It makes my day.

* * *

House sat on his couch, scotch in hand, and stared blankly at the TV.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself, frustrated with himself for getting too comfortable, for not seeing this coming. He should've known that Wilson would kick him out eventually.

He drained his glass and poured another drink.

It seemed like he was ALWAYS frustrated these days. He was frustrated that Wilson had a happy relationship and didn't want him around anymore. Frustrated that Nolan's treatment wasn't working. Frustated that Lucas, someone who had once been a friend, had betrayed him. Frustrated that Cuddy was with Lucas and didn't seem to care about him.

But most of all, he was frustrated that he was still alone. It felt like no one wanted or needed him. Theoretically, yes, he was needed, and perhaps even WANTED, at the hospital, but he couldn't work 24/7. Besides, the team was probably tired of him. Hell, he was tired of himself! When had he become such a Gloomy Gus?

House sighed and leaned his head back on the couch.

What now?

* * *

Nolan watched House as he explained this at his appointment a few days later. It was obvious that House was much more upset than he was letting on, but to be honest, Nolan was more concerned about the drinking. House certainly did NOT need a new addiction to deal with. Granted, he probably had an addictive personality, as he could sometimes become obsessed with things, but Nolan really didn't want to see House fighting the cravings for TWO addictive substances!

And House being alone all the time only made the situation worse. Nobody should have to be alone all the time, and definitely, no one should drink alone.

_He needs a distraction,_ Nolan thought. Something to keep his mind off everything and help him to wind down after work. A girlfriend would probably be the best option, but seeing as House was still hung up on Cuddy, that probably would not go over well with the extra-grumpy diagnostician.

"A pet!" Nolan cried suddenly, proud of his own little epiphany.

House stared at him as though he had three heads. Had Nolan been listening at all?  
"What?"

"A pet! You should get a pet. It can provide a distraction, and sometimes, having someone depending on you can help you to make better choices and to feel like you have a… like you have a good REASON to make the better choices. Besides, you won't be lonely, and having a pet is, well, _fun._ Haven't you ever wanted a pet?"

House pursed his lips and stared out the window. "I had a rat once. Steve McQueen. And I did kind of want to get a dog when I was a kid. They seemed, I don't know, kind of cool. We couldn't get one because we moved around so much." He looked back at Nolan. "But do you really think I could walk a dog with my leg?"

Nolan considered this. "What if you get a less rambunctious dog, maybe one that's easily trained or a full-grown adult? Why don't you do a little research, or head down to an animal shelter?"

House finally conceded with a nod. A dog didn't sound so horrible. Maybe Nolan was actually right for once.

* * *

The next day, while the team ran tests for their latest patient, House sat at his computer and searched for a nearby animal shelter. He'd decided that a puppy was probably NOT the best idea, considering he had no experience with dogs yet, and wouldn't be able to chase after it should it escape his appartement. Besides, if he got a dog from a shelter, it would be up-to-date on vaccinations and such, and it would give House more time to find a good vet and figure out how everything WORKS when you're a dog owner.

House successfully found a place nearby that sounded pretty reputable. He decided to head down there the next day after work- and after dog-proofing his appartement.

* * *

House found the place easily. He wasn't sure what to expect; he had never actually been in an animal shelter before. Or owned a dog, but that was another matter in itself.

He was greeted by a scruffy, easy-going young man with shaggy hair and baggy clothes.

"Hey! Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," House said awkwardly, looking around the relatively small building. "I'm looking for a dog…"

The man smiled brightly. "Then you've come to just the right place! I'm Alain, by the way."

Alain led House to an adjoined room full of dog cages. Several of the dogs bounded against the doors, barking excitedly, while others shrank back and cowered in the corner.

"So…" Alain started, gesturing to the cages, "what kind of dog are you looking for? Do you have a specific breed in mind?"

"Well, I've never had a dog before, so I'd rather not get a puppy. Breed doesn't really matter. I guess I'm just looking for a…a companion."

Alain nodded thoughtfully, and brought House further into the room.

"These dogs back here are around two and three years old. They're still pretty young, but some of them are trained already because their previous families had to give them away for some reason or another. See any you like?"

House went up and down the row, looking at the dogs: an Airedale, a pug, a sheltie, a few mutts, and some other dog breeds he couldn't name stared back at him, some wagging their tails or sniffing at the cage door.

The dog at the end of the row caught his eye. It was a German Shepherd who lay toward the back of the cage, eyeing House mournfully. The dog was actually quite beautiful, with rich black-and-tan coloring and almond eyes. House couldn't understand what a dog like that, surely a purebred, would be in a shelter of all places.

Alain saw the look on House's face. He knelt by the cage and gestured for the dog to come closer. The dog stood up and walked cautiously to the wire door as commanded, and it was then that House realized why the dog had not yet been adopted. He was missing an ear.

Well, not missing exactly. It was more accurately gnarled, and it was obvious an attempt at reconstruction had been made- and had failed.

"What's his story?" House asked, bending over a little bit to have a closer look.

"This is Casey. He was trained to be a service dog, graduated successfully, and was apparently very good at his job. But his owner's husband had a psychotic episode. He beat Casey nearly to death and shot him- luckily he missed and only hit the cartilage of his ear. Needless to say, he was rescued immediately. They tried to fix his ear, but as you can see, it didn't work out. Even though the rest of him healed well, no one wants to adopt him because they just can't get past that messed up ear. Personally, I don't think it takes away from him too much, but…" Alain trailed off with a sigh.

"Anyway, we're pretty sure he's deaf in that ear, but he won't let anyone touch it. He really is a great dog, though. Wanna meet him?"

House agreed, and stood back so Alain could get Casey out of the cage. House tentatively reached a hand out. Casey sniffed his hand just as hesitantly, but soon started to wag his tail a little bit.

_Well, you seem all right._ He seemed to say.

House patted Casey on the head. "He's seems nice."

"He is," Alain said, smiling. "German Shepherds won't lend themselves to immediate friendships, but once he trusts you, he'll be incredibly loyal. I've heard of cases where they even have separation anxiety when they are away from their humans."

He hesitated before adding gently, "Casey is still a service dog. He used to pull his previous owner's wheelchair, carry things in a backpack, pick things up that she dropped, even open and close doors or work light switches for her. He could…help you if you need it. You can get him a harness, cape or backpack if you plan on having him as your service dog…"

House stared at Casey, thinking. He didn't really want to admit it, but it was a little hard for him to pick thing up from the floor when he dropped them. Maybe some help wouldn't be SO bad. Besides, it would give him a reason for the dog to hang around him all the time.

"All right. What do I need?"

* * *

After getting into his car, House sighed and shook his head. He could not believe he had just spent so much money on a dog. Granted, it wasn't like House didn't make more money than he actually needed. He didn't really have to spend all that much beyond living expenses, being a bachelor and all, so he usually set aside the rest of his cash for future medical care and to splurge on cool sneakers, fancy guitars, or any book that caught his interest.

But still! Dogs sure needed a lot of crap…collar, dog tags, leash, bowls, food, chew toys…House's head was spinning a little.

Casey sat quietly in the passenger's seat. He still seemed a little unsure about House, but Alain insisted that they just had to get to know each other first. German Shepherds and their humans can become quite inseparable.

The drive back to his appartement was uneventful. House led Casey inside.

"Well, here it is. Home sweet home."

He set up Casey's bowls in the kitchen and put a chew toy on the floor while Casey explored and sniffed around. He came to a stop next to House.

"So…do you want to eat now?"

He poured dog food and water into Casey's bowls. Casey sniffed suspiciously, but when he realized that it was the stuff that he'd eaten before, he began to relax.

House sat down on the couch. He felt somewhat unsure about this whole dog thing.

That is, he DID, until Casey trotted into the living room and sat at House's feet, wagging his tail and with a doggy grin on his face.

Casey had decided that he liked House.

And, reaching out to pet Casey, House suddenly felt a tiny bit…better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Yay, people like it! I wasn't sure if anyone would see House as a dog person…lol.

Side note: "I don't love you"? REALLY, Cuddy? Just for that, she is going to have some TROUBLES in this fic. SHE MUST PAY FOR HER INSOLENCE! (Um, that sounds kinda mean actually…)

Anyway, House and Casey become closer, sort of. And Brenda is in this fic because I like her. (And Amber, but dead people randomly showing up tends to be upsetting.) Also, I don't think Rachel's gonna be in this one, but we'll see. Please read and review! It makes me smile .

* * *

Casey didn't get much sleep that night. He was a little anxious, and had click-clacked around the appartement for hours, familiarizing himself or just exploring, House wasn't sure. He was extremely glad he'd had the foresight to put his sneakers in the closet- otherwise he was pretty sure he knew what Casey would be doing…

House got up a little earlier than usual, unsure of Casey's bladder capacity, and took Casey out for a walk. He gave Casey breakfast (Alain had warned him about the risk of him getting bloat if Casey were only fed one large meal per day) before showering and getting dressed for work.

After Casey had eaten, House contemplated whether or not to use the doggy backpack. Alain HAD told him that German Shepherds were working dogs, had a lot of energy and actually enjoyed working, but House wasn't sure how much Casey could handle after being injured so badly. Casey seemed healthy, but House didn't want to push it. In the end, House decided he'd talk to a vet first- what if Casey was at risk for arthritis or something due to his beating? House made a mental note to look for a good vet later.

House put the backpack on Casey, but left it empty, clipped on his leash, grabbed HIS backpack, and headed out to the car. Casey hopped easily onto the passenger's seat. House mentally sighed. The only downside of having a dog was not being able to ride his motorcycle to work.

Casey seemed happy to be going with House, but sat quietly in the seat through the whole trip. Alain must have been right about Casey being good at his job if Casey was inclined to work so seriously. House parked in his usual spot and he led Casey inside.

Some of the nurses looked at him strangely, wondering why he had a dog with him, but Brenda just rolled her eyes, thinking House was probably just up to another one of his pranks.

The pair sauntered into his office as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"So, how's our patient?" House asked, tossing his backpack on his chair and hanging his coat up.

"Still alive. Who's that?" Taub gestured at Casey, who followed House around as he got settled in.

"My dog. Any new symptoms?"

"No, and since when do you have a dog?" Foreman asked with a frown.

"Since I got him yesterday. Why do you care?" House sat down at the table. Casey sat next to him.

"Um…you know you can't bring a dog into a hospital, right?" Taub was also frowning now.

"Of course I can! Casey is a service dog. Besides, we had a cat in here once. It would be sort of racist if a dog wasn't allowed. How would YOU feel if we didn't let _you_ in here just because you have a giant nose?"

Taub rolled his eyes, but Chase looked interested. "Service dog?"

"Yep. He can pick stuff up from the floor for me. Watch," House grabbed a marker off the table and dropped it on the floor. "Oops. Can you get that, Casey?"

Casey hadn't needed any prompting. He immediately grabbed the marker in his mouth. House took it and held it up triumphantly. "See? Him's a workin' dog."

The team rolled their eyes in unison, causing House to clap and say, "Good team! I've trained you so well…" and wipe an imaginary tear of pride from his face.

"Can we please get back to diagnosing our patient?" Foreman asked, already irritated.

"Fine," House said with a mock pout. "What tests are we gonna run next? And by 'we', I mean 'you'."

"A CT scan," Chase suggested. "He's having so much headache pain, maybe it's a tumor."

House tipped his head to the side, then nodded. "M'kay, do it."

The team left to go run the test.

"So Casey," House said, turning to the dog who had been so well-behaved during the differential, "wanna meet my friend Wilson?"

* * *

Wilson was filling out paperwork when House burst through the door.

"Why good morning, Jimmy," House bellowed.

Wilson cringed at House's loud voice. "House! It's too early for you to be yelling! I haven't had nearly enough coffee yet…"

"Oh. Sorry," House stage-whispered. He flopped onto Wilson's couch. Casey sat by him, but looked curiously around Wilson's office.

"Um, House?" Wilson asked, his voice stiff. "What...is THAT?"

House frowned at him, pretending not to understand. "What's what?"

Wilson pointed at Casey. "THAT."

House placed a protective hand on Casey's head. "Ex_cuse_ me, but do not call my dog 'that.' HIS name is Casey and he's cooler than YOU are."

"Gee thanks. Do you really have to bring it in here?" Wilson asked with a grimace.

"Why yes, I DO have to bring HIM in here…wait, are you…AFRAID of Casey?" House asked with a grin, sitting up to look at Wilson.

"Not _afraid_," Wilson insisted. "I just…don't like dogs."

"You had a dog once," House pointed out.

"Yes, but he was _little._ THAT is a monster."

"What?" House sat up completely and looked at Casey. "He's not that big. Maybe…60 cm. Have you never seen a Great Dane?"

Wilson shivered. "They're. SO. Huge. Who would WANT a…dog like that?"

"I think they're pretty cool," House shrugged.

"You _would._"

"And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?" House pouted.

"Um, that wasn't actually a veiled reference for anything."

"Says you." House looked at Casey instead of Wilson when he asked, "So, how are things with Sam?"

Wilson smiled, "Just fine. We're doing well. Why?"

"Just wondering," House petted Casey on his head, but avoided his ear so as not to provoke him.

Wilson, who had not really looked closely at the dog until now, inquired, "What happened to his ear?"

"He got shot," House decided not to go into- not that Casey would actually know or be embarrassed if he did, but to be honest, House was at least tiny bit upset with Wilson. If Wilson REALLY wanted to know the whole story, he'd ask.

"That's terrible. Is he in pain?"

House studied Casey for a few moments. He was laying quietly on the floor and didn't seem overly tense.

"No, I think he's ok. Well, we got things to do. See ya, Jimbo."

House wanted to see about that vet sooner than he had originally planned. He didn't want to force Casey into enduring any more pain than necessary. It wouldn't be fair.

* * *

"Good morning, Brenda," Cuddy said pleasantly, signing some papers at the nurse's station. "What's new?"

Brenda sighed exasperatedly, "I think House might be up to something again. He brought a dog with him."

Cuddy whipped around to look at Brenda. "A DOG? In _my _hospital?"

"Yes. A German shepherd. He didn't bark or chase after anything. But I figure you might want a head's up in case he's planning something."

"Thank you, Brenda. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go murder the Head of Diagnostics."

* * *

"HOUSE!"

House cringed when he heard the shriek of the angry harpy- er, I mean, Dean of Medicine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Cuddy screeched. "Bringing a DOG into a HOSPITAL?"

"Relax, Cuddy, he's a _service dog,_" House said, covering Casey's good ear to block Cuddy's screaming.

"What?" Cuddy's eyes widened. House would never admit it if he needed help. Would he?

"SERVICE. DOG," House annunciated. "You know, guide blind people, pull wheelchairs? He's allowed to come to work with me because _he's_ working."

Cuddy bit her lip, regretting her hastiness. "I…I'm…sorry, House, I had no idea you needed the help…why didn't you just tell me?"

"You're busy," House half-accused-half-mocked. He uncovered Casey's ear and patted him on the head. "Good boy, Casey. I'm so proud of you for not trying to jump out the window with all Cuddy's yelling."

Cuddy glared at him, then knelt down and held a hand out for Casey to sniff. He did so, but then turned his attention back to House.

"Hm. He's focused. And very handsome. Is he obedient?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "You THINK so?"

"Well, I just got him yesterday! He doesn't like me that much yet, though I just gotta give him time. But he's been really good so far."

"You know it's only 10 AM, right?"

"…Shut up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to find a good vet for my dog."

House could feel a certain tension in the room- not the usual sexual tension, or the rigidity of late. He sighed.

"Go ahead and ask."

Cuddy bit back a smile. House knew her too well.

"Go ahead and tell me."

"He was shot by a previous owner."

"Oh," Cuddy said softly, stroking Casey's back. "Just like you."

House shrugged, not looking away from his computer. "_I_ never had an owner."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I mean."

"Do I? Or do you just THINK I do?"

Cuddy stood up. "Ok, you're obviously a little bit psychotic this morning. I'm gonna go now. Don't forget to do your clinic hours. But leave the dog with someone else; I don't want to get sued because a clinic patient has an allergic reaction."

"But _Mom_," House whined. "If he doesn't go everywhere with me, we'll never get any closer. The shelter guy said we have to be together for a while so we can form a _bond_."

Cuddy gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. If the clinic patient has no allergies, then you can bring the dog with you. If we get sued it comes out of YOUR paycheck."

"Yes Mommy," House answered distractedly. He'd found a vet that looked all right. He decided he'd check it out before he made an appointment for Casey.

Cuddy shook her head, realizing that House wasn't listening to her, and headed back to her office. She hoped this dog thing worked out for House, though. She really wasn't sure what to make of Wilson kicking him out like that. She could understand Wilson wanting alone time with Sam- she herself had alienated House as well!- but the man really should have waited until House was _ready_. She hadn't seen whether House and Wilson were acting like it wasn't a big deal, but she knew that House would downplay it even if it really bothered him.

Cuddy suddenly felt sort of guilty. She and Wilson had NOT been very good friends to House, who, despite saying that he didn't want them to be friends, HAD to know that she cared about him. They had too many underlying similarities- like they were cut from the same fabric: embellished differently but still the same.

Cuddy shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to get back to work.

House, back in his office, called the phone number listed for the veterinary office. He'd read good reviews for the place, and after talking to a seemingly competent receptionist, he made an appointment for Casey for that Saturday.

"Well, Casey," House said, turning to the dog who was watching him expectantly, "you're going to the vet this weekend."

Casey rested his chin on House's good thigh. House couldn't help but smile at him. He stroked Casey's head with a sigh.

"Are you the only one who cares about me?"

Casey closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection, pretty much ignoring House's question.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day better…

More House and Casey time! And some Meanie!Wilson. (See, I'm using that format for character behavior, like Sick!Wilson. I think it's fitting for the situation.)

* * *

That evening, before leaving the hospital, House stopped by Wilson's office.

"Hey, House," Wilson said, glancing up at his friend, "heading home?"

''Yeah," House answered, leaning in the doorway. "I was wondering…do you wanna grab dinner or something?"

"Not tonight, House. I already made plans with Sam…sorry…"

"Oh," House said softly. He stared at the floor.

"How about tomorrow? Or we could go bowling or something," Wilson suggested, trying to finish the last of his paperwork.

"'Kay."

Wilson frowned and tried to ignore how dejected House sounded.

_I DON'T need to feel guilty,_ Wilson told himself. _I am allowed to have my own life. Besides, he's not alone. He has the dog. He'll be fine._

When Wilson looked up to say good night, House had already left.

* * *

House and Casey got into the car. He sat there for a few minutes. He stared at the steering wheel, trying to swallow his disappointment. It felt like Wilson had no time for him anymore...like all he cared about was Sam…

House sighed. He REALLY needed to make more friends…

He turned to look at Casey, who returned his baleful gaze.

"You're not happy, either, are ya, boy? Do you miss your old owner or something?"

Casey didn't answer, obviously, but continued to look at House.

_I feel your pain. Rejected by your old pack, too, eh? It's probably not your fault._

House reached over to pet Casey before driving off to his appartement.

When they got home, House removed Casey's backpack and tossed his things on the couch.

"So…how about after dinner we go for a walk?" House suggested.

He fed Casey and prepared his own dinner. After they both had eaten, House clipped Casey's leash back on and the pair walked leisurely through a nearby park, Casey surveying his new surroundings curiously. He seemed happy just to be outside and in motion.

House noticed how much Casey enjoyed being in the park. He smiled at the dog a little. He'd buy a throwing disc or tennis ball for him. Or maybe take him to a dog park this week-end.

House would have liked to walk longer, but after an hour and a half his leg was _really_ starting to hurt.

"Come on, Case," he said, turning towards home, "we'll do this again tomorrow, ok?"

They went home, and House crashed on the couch with Ibuprofen and a beer and Casey lay on the floor near him, working on a chew toy.

However, Casey grew bored of it and hopped onto the couch, flinging himself over House's good leg (luckily) and asking for attention. House rolled his eyes at the puppy-dog face Casey offered him, but gave in and petted him anyway.

It was a few minutes later that House realized he couldn't actually move. The roughly 34 kg German Shepherd splayed awkwardly on his left leg and lap made it difficult for him to even reach over to the coffee table. He couldn't reach his unfinished beer.

He couldn't reach his unfinished beer…and he wasn't even upset about it. Hm. Interesting.

House thought about this, never stopping the rhythmic motion of stroking Casey's back. He realized that he didn't even _want_ the drink that badly. He was still peeved at Wilson and disappointed, no doubt about that, but…that long walk with Casey had been…nice. He didn't feel as horrible as he had when he left the hospital. He didn't feel like he needed the drink to relax or forget.

He looked at Casey, who was happy to be the center of House's attention. He wasn't upset that House couldn't have walked any further. He didn't resent him for it. He didn't hold it against him at all.

Did Casey even realize that House was, in essence, disabled (not that the people who knew him saw him that way) ?

Probably not, House realized. Casey knew it was his job to be helpful, get things off the floor and all that, but he wasn't put out about it. Casey liked his job. And Casey was beginning to like House, too.

_And he didn't care about the leg. _

This revelation came crashing down on House. He knew that some people couldn't see past his 'disability,' that some people (coughHISDADcough) even DISLIKED him, thought him weak because of it.

But not Casey. He accepted- and LIKED- House, regardless of whether his leg was normal.

House decided then that dogs were at least 1 000 times better than humans.

"You're my main man now, ok, Case?"

Casey rolled onto his back so that House would rub his belly.

"I am glad you see things my way."

That night, House let Casey sleep on the bed with him. No reason he shouldn't spend all his time with the only being who accepted him unconditionally.

* * *

The next day, House and the team diagnosed the patient with brain cancer. Which meant that Wilson would be unavailable to hang out that night- he had MORE paperwork AND a new patient to deal with.

_Oh, well,_ House thought._ There's always next week, I guess._

He decided to go to the pet store and pick up some things for Casey instead. Some toys, and treats maybe…did German Shepherds learn tricks well?

He ambled up and down the aisles of the pet store, Casey click-clacking behind him. He bought a throwing disc and a dog bone. But when he got to treat section, he was appalled at the high prices. Making them himself would be cheaper!

Hey…that wasn't a bad idea…

House bought a bag of ridiculously overpriced treats, anyway, but when he got home, he looked for some dog treat recipes on the Internet. He found a good one, but didn't have all the ingredients, so he made a mental note to stop by the grocery store on the way home from the vet on Saturday- he was running low on people food, anyway.

He and Casey took another long, slow walk through the park that evening. They were beginning to synch up with one another: Casey didn't walk too fast for House, and House didn't feel like he had to pull Casey to keep up with him. And House was feeling…actually, he was feeling sort of…_good_.

Of course he wasn't happy about Wilson blowing him off again, but having Casey was a great distraction, and it felt good to go outside and walk _just because. _He missed doing things just because.

There _was_ one major downside to walking through the park. Apparently, quite a few couples had also thought that taking an evening stroll through the park after dinner was a good idea. House watched enviously as care-free guys walked with their arms slung around their girl's shoulders. He wished _he_ had a girlfriend…

No. He wished he had _Cuddy._

But Cuddy had Lucas, and she had already made it abundantly clear that she _didn't_ want him.

That did not mean that _he_ didn't want _her, _though.

It compounded his pain to pine after her. He wanted her to understand the he didn't want just sex or a fling- he has never been a 'fling' type of guy. Relationships are precious to him, _especially_ the ones that are good, or at least, are _supposed_ to be good. He wanted her to understand that he wanted ALL of her, fully and completely. Good days and bad. He wanted to share everything with her, which, thanks to the therapy, he was now able to do.

But she just wouldn't give him a chance.

House sighed, annoyed with himself for changing moods so quickly. It made him want a drink.

When House and Casey got home, House headed straight for the whiskey. Casey followed at his heels into the kitchen.

He didn't bother with a glass, just sipped right from the bottle. He raised the bottle to his lips again, but before he could take another drink, a thought occurred to him.

Casey had a veterinary appointment tomorrow. House didn't want to be late, or to show up for it hung over.

He looked down at Casey, who sat at his feet, watching him attentively.

If he died, who would take care of Casey?

The thought came out of nowhere and made him shiver. Wilson wouldn't. He had already shown that he was somewhat afraid of the German shepherd.

Cuddy _might_, but he couldn't count on it. And he wouldn't hold his breath for one of the team to take Casey, either.

Casey would end up back where he started. In the shelter.

"You wouldn't want to go back to the shelter, would you, boy?"

Casey stared up at him.

_No, I'd rather live in a house with humans._

House did not want Casey to have to back to that small cage all day. Casey needed long walks and days at the park. Not to be confined all the time.

It was then that it occurred to him that Casey needed him.

To be needed felt strange. He hadn't been needed in a long time.

Casey needed him to be sober, to feed him and take him for walks and to the vet if he got sick. He didn't need a useless drunk drowning in a pool of his own vomit.

House poured the bottle of whiskey down the drain.

* * *

To be honest, House was a little nervous about the veterinary appointment. He'd never had to take Steve McQueen to the vet, so he had no idea what to expect. Casey, on the other hand, was perfectly calm. He wasn't wearing his backpack today, but still sat quietly as though he were on the job.

The receptionist sent them in, and a woman in a lab coat introduced herself as Dr. Anne Gaudet. She gave House a brisk, warm handshake and a friendly smile.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

House patted the examination table so that Casey would get up onto it using the small stool situated nearby.

Dr. Gaudet gave Casey a thorough, careful exam while posing questions to House.

"How is his appetite?" she asked, gently palpating Casey's body.

"Good. I feed him twice a day. The guy at the shelter I got Casey from warned me about bloat," House answered.

"And his health overall? Any problems or concerns?"

"Well…" House started, unsure if he should bring it up, "Shelter Guy was worried that he might be deaf in his left ear. But Case won't let anyone touch it."

"I see," Dr. Gaudet said. She went over to a counter towards the back of the examination room and grabbed some treats out of a jar. She gave one to Casey to distract him while she checked his ear.

"It's not infected. What happened, exactly?"

"His previous owner's husband shot him…" House kept a watchful eye on Casey in case he tried to bite Dr. Gaudet. "It hit the cartilage, and they needed surgery to remove it, probably to prevent infection. The bastard also beat him…he wouldn't…still be in any pain, right?"

Dr. Gaudet smiled at House's obvious concern for his furry friend.

"He seems just fine. But if you see any change in his behavior, you know, lethargy, limping, things like that, then you should bring him back. As for his ear…because it's only one ear, it would be difficult to tell if he's deaf without conducting a BAER test…however, it's very expensive. If I suspected the deafness was due to an underlying illness, I would recommend the test, but since we know the cause, and since Casey's other ear is perfectly fine, I see no reason for you to get him tested."

House nodded and petted Casey. "Ok." He didn't want the vet to know it, but he was seriously relieved. If Casey had been in pain that whole time…House shook his head. It would be like if House didn't have access to ANY pain meds at all.

The rest of Casey's exam went off without a hitch. He was microchipped, up to date with vaccines and heartworm treatment, and had a prescription for tick and flea preventatives.

"So, Casey," House said as they got into his car, "let's go to the store. Then we'll go pay our friend Wilson a visit."

Casey wagged his tail and gave House a doggy grin.

_Ok, but then can we go for another walk? _


End file.
